<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Out My Name by Mistress_of_the_Underground</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617175">Call Out My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Underground/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Underground'>Mistress_of_the_Underground</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Can't Tag, Character Death, Death, Kind of a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Underground/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Underground</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten never thought he needs to hurry with finding his soulmate. Except, maybe he should have.</p><p> </p><p>In which Ten's soulmate dies before Ten get's the chance to meet him, everything is over, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Unmentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Out My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>The title comes from KUN's song Young.</p><p>As stated previously, the author regrets nothing but most of all, the author would love some feedback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten has never tried to find his soulmate. He has never spent hours upon hours on google, trying to find the person the name on his wrist belongs to. There is no reason to, it will happen when it will. His friends have always tried to make him find the man. Have always told him that he might never meet him if he doesn't even try to peek into the other's life through the internet. Tried to urge him on even when he protests. But Ten never wanted to. He has always figured that he will find him when fate has meant it to happen and not a second sooner. He will see him and hug him and kiss him when he is meant to, he doesn't have to hurry. </p><p>Internet could lie, but fate never lies. Harsh as storms or soft as moss, warm as the midsummer sun or cold as freshly fallen snow, doesn't even matter, no matter what comes, it was meant to be.</p><p>He has lived his whole life to this point by letting fate carry him on its wings. He is exactly where he is supposed to be. Not in his wildest dreams would he ever have dreamed of being an idol. This wasn't something he thought was even an option for him. But that was what fate wanted for him. She allowed him to meet the necessary people to become who he is now. And he would never change the history to do something else on this day.</p><p>Except. There is never only kindness in the hearts of fate and destiny. There is always a limit to it. Ten has been lucky since the day he was born, he has everything he could dream of, except his loving soulmate by his side. Someone, he will never have or love. Someone that he wasn't supposed to meet, it seems.</p><p>There is burning agony slicing through his wrist that has a lonely tear stream down his cheek and his voice wavering. He brushes off Taeyong's worried glance his way. All his attention is on the pain his soul and body are in. </p><p>Despair burns through his dreams, it burns through his heart and his love for anything and everything. It doesn't leave out his passion or will to live as the name on his wrist pales. All it leaves behind is sadness and a heart so broken that nothing would be able to glue it back together. The deep red words that had been there since the day he was born are nothing more than silver shadows of hopes and dreams he never achieved. He can barely carry on singing and dancing, pretending for the sake of his fans that nothing is wrong.</p><p>But it is. His soulmate is dead. Gone. Everything is wrong. Nothing will ever be alright again.</p><p>He'll never meet the man that his heart and soul has grown to love despite not knowing him. The man he is supposed to make a whole soul with is never going to share the other half of their soul with him. He'll never meet them. No hope is left for him.  What could he do without his soul?</p><p>Why live when everything around has been buried underneath shadows and fog that will never subside? Why even try? Something hurts so badly deep inside as if he is being torn apart like a medieval man tied to horses. </p><p>He stumbles. He has never done that on stage before. It is as if someone walked away with his grace and ability to dance. There is no chance that no one noticed it. Taeyong's worried eyes are back on him the moment he loses the ground underneath his feet. He tries to get his footing back to carry on even trying to pretend that all is well. The water on the stage from an open bottle that has fallen onto its side does it and Ten goes flying towards the floor, the last remains of any hopes of not falling gone with the water.</p><p>He could do something and stop the fall, but he feels so numb that he doesn't even try to. Fate doesn't want him to. Why should he even try if there is nothing he can feel no longer?</p><p>A loud crack and throbbing pain in his head are the last things he remembers before everything goes dark and he knows no more. No pain and no suffering. It is almost as if everything is okay once again. As if nothing bad ever happened to him or his soulmate. As if fate decided to give in to their love.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong forgets all the things he is supposed to do, he can't remember any words from the song they are supposed to sing, he can't remember any element from the choreography when he sees Ten fall. He shuts up mid-word just to run to the other. There is a blood puddle that is steadily growing around Ten's head. It doesn't look pretty. It looks hopeless.</p><p>'Please be alright'</p><p>His eyes stare emptily into nothingness, glazed over and dull. His soulmate bracelet has slipped off of the name. It is white. Pearl white. </p><p>Dead.</p><p>Tears slip down his cheeks as he finds no pulse, no matter where he checks. Nothing at all. There is no air moving against his hand when he places it in front of Ten's face. There is none even when he wets the skin with water. Nothing.</p><p>Taeyong decides that he will forever hate whoever caused the death of two people. He'll never forgive the murderer of his brother in anything but blood and his soulmate. They didn't deserve that.</p><p>"I'll find out what happened to your soulmate. And I'll take care of everything that is left to be taken care of."</p><p>He presses a soft kiss to Ten's cooling forehead and closes his eyes for him.</p><p>"I love you, brother"</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>"Famous streetracer dead! Murder or accident!</p><p>Today, on the 27th of February, the famous Chinese street racer Xxx Xxxxx was killed mid-race.  Witnesses claim murder, the opponent racer claims accident."</p><p> </p><p>"Singer slips to death!</p><p>Today, on the 27th of February, the famous idol Xxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, known as Xxx slipped on stage and hit his head. The head wound caused instant death."</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up on a clearing. There is no more blood or flashing headlights. No more threats and no more opponents pushing him off the road. There are only soft fluffy moss and the lingering regret of lacking the courage to approach his soulmate. He didn't get to hold him and protect him. Didn't get to love him like he was supposed to. The deeply burning love for a man who doesn't know you isn't the same than the closeness of two soulmates.</p><p>He didn't get a chance to listen to a lecture every time before a race about the dangers of street racing and how worried his need for speed makes his soulmate. He'll never get the good luck kiss he has always missed before all his races. He'll never get ANY kisses from him for the matter of fact.</p><p>Fate doesn't give him a chance to wallow in his despair longer as the man he never sought out, not counting the multiple fan signs he visited just to talk with him, the man he has dreamed of for years and years, lays next to him like an angel from the heavens gracing him.</p><p>He is unconscious, but his face looks peaceful as if he is sleeping and seeing the prettiest dreams woven into one. His dark hair has fallen in front of his eyes, hiding his beautiful eyes and long lashes from the view.</p><p>The ex-racer lifts his hand, still afraid to touch the other's soft skin. Finally, he gathers his courage and moves the strands of hair away from Ten's face. His lashes throw long shadows over his cheekbones. His lips are parted but their colour is like that of strawberries hidden beneath the leaves of the bushes as light shines and plays on their redness.</p><p>The other's eyes slip open. The light makes his eyes shine like deeply polished wood. Lightspecks play in the deepness of the colour, reflecting off of them as if from diamonds. Whoever said that brown eyes are boring, clearly hasn't looked into Ten's.</p><p>"Hello soulmate"</p><p>Ten doesn't answer him with words. He leans up and presses their lips together in a brief but burningly passionate kiss. The slow movement of his lips saying everything he has to say. The feeling of being whole burns through them and no part of them is missing anymore.</p><p>"Hello to you too," he whispers against his lips finally, out of breath but smiling gently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>